Matices
by angylopez
Summary: Twilight necesitaba respuestas. Su relación fallida con Timber requería una explicación razonable, una respuesta que podría encontrar con el más chico popular de la escuela, el único "hombre" que conocía fuera de su vínculo familiar. Lo decidió entonces, Flash Sentry sería su objeto de estudio. El método científico tendría que funcionar, aunque no con los resultados esperados.


¡Hola!

Así que estoy escribiendo un fanfic Twilight/Flash, luego de años del auge que tuvo esta pareja, más aún después del desastre de la última película y de los especiales.

Pero bueno, esta historia es un intento de algo xD Al principio se me ocurrió una idea muy simple, con pocas palabras y sólo de ellos dos, pero ñeh, se me extendió como siempre y pues salió esto.

No sé, ¡es que si Hasbro no me la hiciera tan complicada todo sería más fácil! Por si las dudas, la portada la hice yo xD

En fin.

Eso, ¡espero que les guste!

Los personajes de My Little Pony FiM no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro. Claro, si me perteneciera haría que el dinero gastado en las películas (el de la producción) valiera la pena.

* * *

 **Matices**

 **Matiz.** En música, es cada uno de los distintos grados o niveles de intensidad o de ritmo en que se realizan uno o varios sonidos, piezas de música completas o pasajes determinados de una obra musical.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** La que nadie conoce.

* * *

 **«** Ella es la chica que nadie conoce

Yo le digo "Oye", pero ella es demasiado tímida decir "Hola"

Say you like me – We the Kings **»**

* * *

"La manera más fácil de encontrar algo, es empezar a buscar otra cosa"

* * *

El desorden la estresaba, era como tener un montón de oportunidades desperdiciadas. Cuando todo estaba fuera de lugar no había espacio y, cuando esto pasaba, se sentía asfixiada. Twilight miró los papeles decorativos por doquier, pintura de distintos colores regadas y derramadas en sus pequeños botes, pinceles manchados y serpentinas mal puestas. Incluso el cartel de bienvenida estaba torcido, con las letras mal pegadas y demasiado brillo perturbador a la vista. Sabía que Pinkie hacía un buen trabajo, casi siempre conseguía que todo quedara bien y sí, desordenaba un montón, pero lograba que al final todo quedara en su lugar.

Esta vez los planetas se alinearon o alguna fuerza mágica hizo que el desastre reinara. La mayoría en la escuela decidió ayudar, aportar su pequeño grano de arena, aunque al final terminaron más desorganizados que al principio. Pero, aun sin creérselo demasiado, estaba ella ahí, lista para liderarlos a todos.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que intentó usar su tono de voz autoritario. El resto de las horas se la pasó organizando al estudiantado, ordenó con exactitud cada cosa para el baile, cuidó los detalles para mantener el tema de la noche y se fijó en que nadie estuviera equivocándose. Al cabo de las cinco de la tarde, la mayoría terminó su parte, tiempo justo para ir a casa a cambiarse para el baile, tal y como Twilight lo había previsto. Con casi todo acabado, ella se encontró con unas ganas inmensas de postergar su hora de salida de ahí.

Hacían falta dos horas, se supone que tendría que emplear su tiempo para arreglarse, pero no tenía ánimos para ello. Ni si quiera el tema ambiguo del baile la animaba. _Enigma_. Por supuesto, una palabra con muchas interpretaciones y que daba para mucha decoración nocturna. No era como el misterio, claro está, aunque sí podía fijarse en las múltiples decoraciones de colores fríos y brillos que resaltarían al caer la noche. La luna, las estrellas y los cristales serían protagonistas de las luces durante la velada, todo el mundo bailaría al ritmo de la música y hasta habría tiempo para todo tipo de actividades amistosas y románticas. Todo estaba en su lugar, desde las mesas a lo lejos del centro, hasta las sillas puestas cerca de la comida.

El baile la hacía pensar en el pasado, en su ex, en Timber. Twilight se sentó en la orilla del escenario, ignorante de cómo sus amigas hablaban entretenidas en las puertas del gimnasio sobre temas banales. Se sentía cansada de casi todo el ajetreo de la tarde, pero más sobre los errores cometidos durante todo el año. Nunca le era muy agradable pensar en sus equivocaciones. Y sí, podía clasificarse como una ingenua, alguien que carecía de la experiencia necesaria para ver ciertas acciones maliciosas, podía cuestionarse mucho sobre su faceta ingenua, sin embargo la cuestión iba más allá de eso. Ella no quería aceptar una realidad que la molestaba en lo más profundo.

No pudo haberse equivocado tanto en su elección. Ella escogió sentir algo por Timber en el campamento y decidió no hablar mucho con Flash. Al final, tampoco se trató acerca de escoger, ¿verdad? Sunset, se supone, fue clara cuando le contó acerca de Flash y la princesa Twilight. La lógica no perdía en nada, era obvio que él congeniaría con ella por su otra yo. Simple, como sumar dos más dos. Tampoco cometió el error de su vida, porque se trataba acerca de a quién eligió para enamorarse y de quién no. Era inaceptable admitir que se equivocó en algo tan simple como eso.

Por eso se sentía un poco miserable, menos lista y más molesta que hacía un año. Doce meses sin poder establecer una buena relación con Timber era un fracaso. Haber pasado todo ese tiempo con llamadas apresuradas de su parte y chistes que dejaron de ser graciosos la hacía una ingenua. Creer que eso terminaría mejorando con el tiempo sólo la hacía sentir peor. Twilight podía aguantar la distancia, pero no con su indiferencia. Su relación estuvo bien en el campamento, incluso varias semanas después fue cómodo, pero cayó en picada como el resto de sus inventos más locos.

Ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes y convivir con las chicas era divertido. Tener aventuras locas relacionadas con la magia y, al final del día, llamar a Timber, fue su rutina por dos meses. No habían oficializado nada, porque todas sus conversaciones se reducían a nimiedades y preguntas sobre tonterías. Twilight aún se reía de sus imprudencias, hablaba de cualquier cosa y soportaba cuando él estaba ocupado o cuando se olvidaba justo lo que acababan de decir. Lo único inaceptable alrededor de los siguientes meses es que nada mejoró.

Las relaciones avanzan, dan pasos para el siguiente nivel hasta casi tocar las nubes. Así, como ir creciendo, el tiempo y las experiencias enseñaban; seguir madurando, eso nunca ocurrió. Ella nunca tuvo ninguna experiencia con chicos, pero tampoco podía tapar el sol con un dedo. No funcionó en absoluto, ella intentó aprovechar las pocas llamadas que tenían, mientras Timber trabajaba y conocía a más personas, campistas, chicas. Twilight podía ser ingenua, pero no estúpida.

En ese caso no servía nada ser paciente. Decidió darle un ultimátum que sólo empeoró las cosas, porque Timber no lo tomó bien. Se hacía el chistoso, hacía sus típicas bromas que ya no tenían gracia e insinuó que estaba exagerando. Todo terminó en una discusión bastante abrumante, una que no ayudó en nada a su autoestima. Estar en malos términos con Timber sólo la hacía sentir como un fracaso, como lo que sucedió en su anterior escuela.

Las chicas no sabían nada de eso, al menos no la parte donde se sentía mal. Lo que sucedió con Timber fue demasiado evidente, así que no lo pudo esconder. Tal vez, en algún día no muy lejano, podría ser capaz de hablar de sus problemas. Por ahora estaba ahí, justo unas horas antes del baile, sentada en el escenario. No miraba a nada en particular, pero su mente se encontraba hallando la razón de sus fallos. Quizá tenía un poco de culpa.

Suspiró sin más. Al menos los bailes en Canterlot no exigían llevar pareja, no estaba en condiciones para lidiar con más personas, ¿o los demás no podrían lidiar con ella? Todo era demasiado confuso.

Decidió olvidarse del tema, movió un poco la cabeza, cerró los ojos y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Flash, preocupado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se le atoró el grito en la garganta y su corazón comenzó a correr a alta velocidad. El shock de verlo, justo atrás suyo, la ayudó a no causar un escándalo y pasar una enorme vergüenza.

No sabía ni por qué surgió la pregunta, pero asintió. Él apretó sus labios y la miró de forma escrutadora, sin creerle. Twilight sabía que Flash se terminaría alejando o ignoraría la pregunta anterior con alguna otra cosa, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, el muchacho caminó y se sentó a la par suya. Quizá sus cálculos no eran preciosos todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mirándola con timidez—, sé que no tengo que entrometerme y eso, pero, ¿hay algo que te moleste?

Lucía como todo un músico, con la guitarra entre sus brazos y la camisa con alguna partitura impresa. Ella tenía que admitirlo, nunca lo había visto a detalle, él era conocido por toda la escuela, se volvía el centro de atención cuando quería, podía mover a las personas con algunas palabras y era popular.

Twilight no sabía qué estaba pasando. Un día Flash apenas le dirige la palabra y al otro él se encontraba sentado con ella. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué ese arranque?

—¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —preguntó, sonando algo incómoda.

Él notó eso y se apartó un poco.

—Es solo que no te ves bien. —Flash se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta ayudar —declaró, desviando la vista hacia las cuerdas de su guitarra—, también me agradas, ¿sabes? —susurró, pasando los dedos por el instrumento.

No debería sorprenderle, no debería sentir eso como una gran revelación, ella sabía que no era un mal tipo, por supuesto. Gustaba de una princesa poni con la que ella, una humana, no tenía mucho parecido en personalidad. Flash era social y capaz de hablar con cualquiera, excepto con ella. Desde el campamento apenas si cruzaron palabras. Carecía de sentido su preocupación, aunque su interés se veía real, peor aún, por cómo se mostraba ahora, lo más seguro era que él estaba siendo sincero. Descubrir eso agitó por completo su mente.

Aunque bueno, no es como si ambos no hubiesen sido compañeros de clase por más de un año.

—Estoy bien —contestó en un murmullo—. Sólo necesito un par de horas de sueño.

Flash no la volteó a ver, pero sonrió un poco. Al parecer esa respuesta lo complació, de tal manera que sus ojos chispearon un poco.

—Sí, eres toda una líder —comentó él, riendo.

Twilight asintió un poco avergonzada. Ese halago siempre aumentaba su ego, pero esta vez se sintió un poco cohibida por quién se lo había dicho. Intentó que la palabra "gracias" saliera de su boca, tenía la silaba atascada en alguna parte de su mente y, antes de poder decirla, él habló de nuevo.

—¿Por qué nunca te postulaste para ser la princesa del baile? —preguntó, interesado. La vio directo a los ojos y su curiosidad también llamó su atención.

La respuesta era sencilla. Ella no era la más hermosa de toda la escuela, Sunset podía serlo, Rarity también, pero ella no. Nunca. Twilight se regodeaba de su increíble inteligencia, no de su belleza. Claro, tampoco es que fuese fea.

—Rarity quería postularse —respondió sin quitar sus ojos de él. Flash pareció comprenderlo y ella logró apartar la vista—. Tampoco es que fuese a ganar.

Eso atrajo de nuevo al chico. La miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, como si no tuviera la razón, cuando ella siempre la tenía.

—Creo que hubieras ganado. —Volvió a pasar los dedos por la guitarra sin mirarla—. Eres muy lista, siempre sacas buenas notas y te organizas muy bien.

No estaba acostumbrada a sonrojarse por algo como eso. Twilight era cada cosa que él mencionó, esas cualidades eran su defensa para enfrentarse al mundo, ¿por qué sentía que el calor iba en aumento?

—Yo hubiera votado por ti —terminó en voz baja, con una sonrisa pequeña y amable.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de la actitud simpática del chico. Lo había escuchado de sus compañeros de clase, de sus amigas y de Sunset, incluso de su otra yo. _Flash es increíble. Flash es amable. Flash ayudaría a cualquiera._

La verdad le chocó y, entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en el muchacho a su lado. Lo vio como alguien más, como esa persona de quién siempre hablaban. Pero, aún con todo eso, ¿por qué él estaba teniendo esa conversación con ella?

—¡Twilight! —llamó Pinkie, desde la puerta del gimnasio.

—¡Oye, ya nos vamos! —dijo Rainbow, agitando los brazos—. ¡¿Vienes con nosotras, no?!

Ella logró agitar su cabeza, se sacó todos esos pensamientos y se levantó. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, debía prepararse para el baile y descansar un poco.

—¡En seguida voy! —gritó en respuesta.

Flash se quedó en su lugar, sin mirarla o si quiera hablar. Twilight sabía que tenía que decir alguna cosa, cualquier palabra que regresara el gesto o cerrara la conversación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sin mucho escándalo.

—Gracias —logró decir, su voz sonó como si le hubiera costado hablar. Esperaba que Flash no se diera cuenta.

—De nada. —Volvió a mirarla y le sonrió—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Twilight asintió y regresó la despedida. La confusión llenó por completo sus pensamientos, sus cálculos y sus planes para esa noche. Cuando fueron al campamento estaba segura que Flash no era la gran cosa, parecía un chico torpe que no era capaz de hablar con ella. Él no logró separarla a ella de su otro yo, como sus amigas, ¿verdad? Él seguía gustando de la princesa, una chica que no pertenecía ahí y que escasa vez regresaba.

Cuando llegó con sus amigas, éstas tenían una sonrisa de lo más extensa en sus rostros, excepto Sunset. Se sintió familiarizada con esa situación, aunque no lograba conectar con qué.

—Así que, ¿estabas hablando con Flash? —preguntó Rarity, en un tono cantarín.

—Hum, sí, hablamos un poco —respondió, confundida.

—¿De qué? —cuestionó Sunset, en un tono seco. Las demás la miraron un poco extrañadas, pero lo ignoraron al instante.

—De nada importante. —Se encogió de hombros y sus demás amigas se rieron.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó Pinkie—. ¡Porque quizá quería invitarte al baile!

Twilight se sonrojó. No podía creer que sus amigas estuvieran hablando en serio.

—No me invitó —respondió rápido—. Sólo hablamos de la decoración y ya. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga de cabellos rojos y amarillos.

—Chicas, no le digan eso —habló Fluttershy, llamando la atención—. Ya saben que acaba de terminar con —hizo una pausa pequeña y sus labios se torcieron en una diminuta mueca—, _el innombrable._

—¡¿Quién?! —cuestionó Pinkie, después sacó a relucir una extensa sonrisa cuando lo recordó—. ¡Ah, sí! Timber Spruce.

Hubo un espacio de tiempo corto donde se preguntó si sus amigas olvidaban todo demasiado rápido, o si ella se tomaba demasiado en serio el asunto. Debería restarle importancia al desliz de Pinkie y al de Rarity, de todas formas no era cierto. Aunque sí, se sentía bastante avergonzada.

—¿El innombrable? —repitió lento, sin creérselo.

—Ay, Twilight, le pusimos así para evitar incomodidades contigo —explicó Applejack, viéndola preocupada.

—Sí, bueno, de todas formas estábamos hablando de Flash y no de él —volvió a hablar Rarity, en un intento por sonar despreocupada y enfocada en el otro asunto.

—¡El nombrable! —gritó Pinkie con entusiasmo.

—¿El nombrable? —Twilight se estaba empezando a sentir incomodidad.

—¡Hablo de Flash, tontita! —aclaró Pie con obviedad, como si ella no fuese lista—. Le puse así porque con él no te sientes incómoda, ¿verdad? —soltó con picardía.

Se estaba sintiendo un poco atormentada con tanto comentario dirigido hacia ella, Timber y Flash. La presión sobre no saber qué decir le afectaba poco a poco.

—Twilight, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Fluttershy en voz baja—. ¿Te sientes incómoda por hablar del _innombrable_?

—¡Ni modo que sea por Flash! —Applejack soltó una risa después de decir eso.

El gimnasio se sentía como un horno. Tenía que salir a tomar aire fresco, aunque también necesitaba una respuesta para darle a las chicas. Las risas de sus amigas resonaban en su cabeza, una sensación molesta si se lo preguntaban.

—¡Es obvio que es por Timber! —gritó Sunset, cortante.

Todas detuvieron su risa para verla, Twilight también se sintió asombrada por el arrebato.

—¡Uy, nombraste al innombrable! —señaló Pinkie, sorprendida.

—¿Y? —soltó de regreso la pelirroja, áspera.

Era extraño verla de mal humor, pero lo más raro era la mirada de reprimenda que le estaba dando su mejor amiga. La molestia se le subió a la cabeza, por alguna razón se acordó de Timber y su forma sutil de insinuar que estaba loca.

—¡No estoy así por nadie, sólo me siento cansada! —explicó al fin, con todo lo claro que podía ser.

Las demás parecieron salir de su sorpresa con rapidez, la miraron unos segundos y se encogieron de hombros.

—Claro, claro —comentó Rainbow—. Igual, vámonos ya, quiero pasar comiendo algo antes de ir a arreglarnos.

Vio como sus amigas empezaron a caminar, sin cuestionarla más. El aire le regresó a los pulmones, sus esperanzas para tener una noche tranquila seguían ahí, aunque no tan firmes como hacía unas horas. Sólo esperaba que olvidaran el tema.

* * *

Flash Sentry estaba confundido. Sí, su mente le daba vueltas al mismo asunto de Twilight, su compañera de clase. Había pensado poco en el evento del campamento, tan sólo asumió que debía apartarse para evitar que ella se sintiera mal. Al parecer, por bastante tiempo, funcionó, sólo se veían de vez en cuando durante las clases, a veces ni si quiera notaban la presencia del otro en la cafetería. Ser amigo de Sunset sonaba bien, prometía un montón de cosas que se quedaron ahí, sin más. Ser su amigo implicaba estar cerca cuando Twilight lo estaba, estar en poca distancia implicaba convivir y eso, aunque quisiera negarlo, le recordaba al enredo entre universos que había. Aunque también se sentía un poco raro por el suceso con Timber. Claro, él no fue capaz de hablar con la chica un par de minutos sin parecer un idiota, pero él sí y consiguió salir con ella. No importa si era o no la princesa, su ego se sentía algo lastimado. Además, ¿no eran ambos unos extraños para ella?

Tomar la decisión de hablarle le costó pensarlo mucho. Para empezar, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era "distanciarse" cuando ya no sentía nada por la princesa, un año sin verla y un montón de cosas de por medio le hicieron dejarlo de lado. Existían más chicas, era soltero y podía tener amigas con quienes podía salir sin problemas, no tenía sentido atarse a una chica que no volvería nunca. No era el tipo que salía a cada rato con chicas, pero al menos ya no se sentía prisionero de sus propias emociones. Y eran amigas, no pareja, novias o amantes, eran personas que también podían ayudarlo y viceversa.

Así que sin más, decidió que hablaría con Twilight como si nada. Eso sí, no logró hacerlo sino hasta hace unos instantes, porque no había alguna necesidad. No le gustaba como tal, sólo quería acabar con esa incómoda situación que no debería de existir ya. Le gustaba llevarse bien con la mayoría, cargar con conflictos sin una razón aparente era desgastante, sin mencionar lo estresante que podía resultar asustarse cuando podía tocarles algún trabajo en grupo.

Si se armaba de valor y volvía a hablarle, el mundo giraría de nuevo en la dirección correcta. Quizá era un poco ridículo pensar así, pero funcionó bastante bien cuando ella le contestó. La única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verla a detalle fue su primer encuentro en los juegos de la amistad, luego de eso apenas y logró saludarla. Mirarla de nuevo a los ojos le recordó a ese sentimiento agradable de posible amistad.

La idea de ser amigos le gustaba. Twilight era inteligente, tenía don de mando cuando quería, incluso le era gracioso su nerviosismo innato. La amistad estaba bien, el romanticismo no. Sí, amigos, amigos, amigos y ya.

Aunque no sabía si podría. Es decir, verla convivir con sus amigas, antes de irse, lo puso en duda. Casi todas lo miraron de forma extraña, pero Sunset le lanzó una posible amenaza. Prefería tomar eso como una especie de ilusión falsa, a una realidad donde parecía que lo quería apartar de Twilight. ¿Cómo eso podría ser cierto? Ridículo, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Claro, Flash podía ser el doble de ingenuo que Twilight.

—Oye, Flash —llamó Micro Chips, alegre—. ¿Te irás a casa de una vez, o quieres ir a la tienda de cómics conmigo?

El aludido miró a su amigo y sonrió.

—Supongo que estaría bien ir un rato a relajarme. —Flash se levantó de su lugar y se enderezó.

Su compañero asintió y empezó a caminar a paso lento. Espera no distraerse demasiado, era normal que perdiera demasiado tiempo ahí y luego terminara llegando tarde a su casa para ser regañado por ello. Tenía su auto, sí, pero eso no evitaba que el tiempo se le fuera volando. A lo mejor esta vez sí podría conseguir el nuevo número de su historieta favorita, también podría fijarse en las nueva figuras que habían o en las promociones del mes. ¿Traerían de nuevo esos dulces especiales de-?

—¿Estabas hablando con Twilight? —preguntó el chico de lentes, con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó aún distraído, sacudió su cabeza y Micro Chips lo vio con el gesto descompuesto, algo cansado—. Ah, ¿me repites la pregunta? —Soltó una risa, apenado.

—Pensé que habías decido no hablar con Twilight —explicó sin más, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Pues decidí que ya no —respondió con entusiasmo—. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—¿Crees que Sunset esté de acuerdo? —Se detuvieron en frente de la puerta del gimnasio—. Es tu ex después de todo.

Flash se puso a la defensiva, el tema de su antigua relación nunca le terminó de caer bien.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga poder sobre mí —respondió, cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho—. Además, tampoco me llevo mal con ella y, ¿no es Twilight la que debería decidirlo?

Si era honesto, jamás entendería cómo funcionaba la mente de un genio. A veces su amigo tenía ideas demasiado paranoicas sobre las cosas.

—Son mejores amigas. —Micro Chips miró para todos lados y después se acercó más—. Flash, seamos honestos, las chicas se dejan guiar por la opinión de sus amigas.

Flash rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, no es como si nosotros fuéramos así —argumentó, aguantándose la risa.

—Dije chicas, Flash —repitió su compañero, nervioso—. Además Sunset puede llegar a ser agresiva.

—Sí, lo sé —cedió rápido, un poco abrumado—. De todas formas, ¿de dónde sacas esa conclusión de Sunset?

Micro Chips parpadeó, achicando los parpados, la confusión estaba plasmada en todo su rostro.

—¿No viste cómo te vio antes de irse?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ¿no había imaginado eso? Dios mío, ¿qué significaba esto?

—¿Qué? —soltó, estupefacto.

Su amigo también frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —repitió, liado.

Sacudió su cabeza y lo miró con los parpados más abiertos.

—Repite eso último —pidió con dificultad.

Micro lo vio unos segundos, sin decir nada. Entonces, lo soltó de nuevo:

—¿Qué?

Flash cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Lo de Sunset, viejo.

—Ah, pues te vio como si quisiera arrancarte la cabeza —detalló con ademanes, poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello.

Él resopló, incrédulo. Seguía siendo ridículo, seguiría siendo hasta el fin del mundo. Necesitaba creerse eso.

—Exageras —susurró casi sin voz, preocupado. Un miedo se colaba a través de su garganta, en cualquier momento se quedaría sin palabras.

—¡En serio! —exclamó exaltado, elevó los brazos y suspiró—. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Flash entrecerró los ojos y se descruzó de brazos.

—Cuando teníamos trece y empezamos la secundaria —recordó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, aparte de esa —respondió Micro, sonrojado—. ¡Vamos, Flash! Twilight tampoco es tan bonita como para morir por ella.

—No moriré por ella —intentó razonar, cansado—. Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿bien?

—Pero —insistió, parecía frustrado también—, ¿no me escucharás? —Hizo un mohín gracioso, exponiendo su molestia.

Flash no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, sí, bueno, tendré cuidado, ¿bien? —accedió más calmado. Las expresiones ridículas de su amigo siempre lo ponían de buen humor.

Su compañero suspiró con pesadez.

—Eres demasiado terco e ingenuo, Flash.

—Como digas, Micro Chips.

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin prisas. Faltaban unas horas para el baile y ambos habían decido no llevar pareja, además él estaría tocando la mayoría del tiempo con su banda y no tenía sentido hacer esperar tanto a una dama para bailar una o dos piezas. No tenía nada que ver el recuerdo de la princesa Twilight, por supuesto.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que revisaba su cabello, no sabía si los dos chongos que se había hecho quedaban bien junto a los ganchos de flores. Su concentración no estaba en su lugar, incluso Rarity le había ayudado con el maquillaje y a escoger unos cuantos accesorios para verse más brillante. Su vestido poseía una falda que se ajustaba a sus caderas, ésta estaba rodeada a los lados por el vuelo turquesa que le llegaba a los tobillos, no tenía mangas y los adornos fucsia resaltaban en el corsé de color morado.

Hacía un año ese vestido le parecía maravilloso, pero ahora le atraía malos recuerdos. ¿Por qué tenía que usar el mismo? Claro, a su amiga modista se le tenían que estropear los demás vestidos y no había tiempo para hacer uno nuevo. No entendía si quiera como es que Rainbow se le ocurrió jugar fútbol soccer dentro de la boutique, mucho menos comprendía cómo es que Rarity, una persona muy cuidadosa, dejó los vasos de jugo que les daría a ellas para aliviar la tensión.

Twilight cerró los ojos y exhaló, no quería recordar la histeria de su compañera cuando vio el desastre. Al menos no todos los vestidos se dañaron, pero el suyo estaba en los que sí y su única opción a usar era ese u algún otro que, según su criterio, no se le veían bien. Tal vez no debería ir al baile, sólo estropearía la noche de las demás.

En todo caso y con toda liberad, podía echarle la culpa a Timber. ¿Por qué no podía tomarla en serio?, ¿tenía que ver con el hecho de ser un chico?

—Twilight, querida, ¿ya estás lista? —preguntó Rarity mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello.

—Sí, creo —respondió sin ánimo—. ¿Las demás ya se arreglaron?

—Oh, sólo hace falta Rainbow Dash, no es nada grave, sólo que ya sabes, su vestido también se arruinó y ahora no quiere usar el otro que le di. —Se encogió de hombros y soltó una risilla.

—¡No es veinte por cierto más genial! —gritó la aludida con molestia—. ¡Debe haber algún otro por ahí, Rarity! ¿No eras una genio en esto?

Su compañera frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, ofendida.

—Lo soy, pero tampoco tengo magia para arreglarlos —habló, cerrando los ojos. No tardó mucho en abrirlos de nuevo y mirar a Twilight con ilusión.

Ya presentía qué era lo que quería.

—¡Twilight!, ¿no puedes quitarles las manchas con magia? —preguntó, la ilusión se veía a través de su mirada—. ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Cierto, a diferencia de cualquier otra chica normal con sus amigas, ellas tenían la carta de sus habilidades del otro mundo. Todavía no sabía cómo manejar todo eso, tampoco había practicado mucho, porque no creyó que fuera tan necesario. Sólo tenía que quitar la mancha de los vestidos, además, eso la favorecería para no llevar el que tenía puesto. Todos ganaban.

—Está bien, lo intentaré. —Sonrió con más alegría y salió del vestidor.

Cada una de las chicas estaba en un punto distinto del lugar, Pinkie se ajustaba el vuelo de su vestido amarillo, Fluttershy, con su vestido de colores verdes, acomodaba unos ganchos en sus cabellos sueltos; Applejack, vestida de colores cafés en distintos tonos, trenzaba su cabello en dos coletas; Sunset estaba apoyada en una esquina, sin mirar a algo en particular y Rainbow se encontraba en el centro, parada con su ropa de siempre.

—¿Dónde dejaste los vestidos, Rarity? —preguntó Twilight, caminando hacia donde estaba su amiga de cabellos coloridos.

—¡Oh, sí! Los dejé arriba, ahora los traigo, Twilight.

Ella asintió mientras veía a su amiga irse. Todavía tenían tiempo para llegar temprano a la escuela, casi todas estaban listas y lo único restante por hacer era el asunto de la ropa. Su noche podía ir a mejor, es decir, ¿qué tal difícil podría ser quitar esas manchas? Sería sencillo y podría olvidarse de sentirse nostálgica durante toda la velada.

Sólo necesitaba concentrarse. Cerró los ojos, concentró sus pensamientos e inhaló, sosteniendo el aire por unos segundos, para liberarlo después. Si ella se encontraba bien, su magia funcionaba, de lo poco que experimentó con ello se dio cuenta de cómo podía funcionar. Estar feliz hacia que la magia saliera, la amistad también era un punto importante, estar molesta y frustrada sólo traía problemas.

—Oye, Twilight, ¿no traerás a Spike al baile? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—No, tiene gripe.

—¿Los perros pueden tener gripe? —Rainbow lucía bastante confundida.

—Sí, Rainbow, también son seres vivos —aclaró la chica tímida.

—¡Ah, luego ya hasta podrán conducir!

Intentó reírse de lo dicho por su compañera, pero no pudo, más bien, hizo una mueca rara. Esperaba que sus amigas no lo notaran.

—¿Te pasa algo, Twilight? —preguntó Rainbow—. Te ves algo extraña. —Se le acercó un poco más y entrecerró los ojos.

—No pasa nada, en serio —contestó con una sonrisa fingida—. Sólo necesito concentrarme para usar mi magia.

Esperaba que esa pequeña mentira funcionara, la expresión en la cara de su compañera decía que sí, aunque no le gustó lo que hizo después.

—¡Ya sé!, ¿por qué no practicas un poco? —Caminó hasta una de los maniquís y le quitó un pedazo de tela a un rollo que estaba colgando ahí—. Creo que Rarity se tardará de todas formas.

Twilight asintió sin más, no era una mala idea y de hecho serviría para probar que todo estaba bien. Lo único que no encajaba era ese pequeño mal presentimiento que sentía. Seguro era una tontería, como sus otros conflictos que arregló hace tiempo. Agitó su cabeza y regresó su atención a Dash, ésta sacó un sobre de salsa kétchup del bolso de su chaqueta y se lo echó a la tela, después colocó eso en una de las mesas y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¡inténtalo, Twilight! —exclamó energética.

No perdió ningún segundo, movió sus manos e intentó concentrar la magia en sus dedos. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la tela, en la mancha y en sus dedos, se fijó en la pequeña luz saliendo de ellos, sin concentrarse. Por más que intentó mover la mancha o algo, no funcionó. Se frustró rápido, con la sensación de fracaso instalándosele en el estómago, justo recordatorio de que aunque sea muy inteligente, siempre podía fallar. Saber eso era molesto, lo odiaba tanto como no saber por qué fallaba, aun así Twilight era terca, así que volvió a apretar los puños y continuó.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar un poco, sus amigas murmuraron un montón de cosas que no oyó y cerró los ojos. Dos minutos después, lo único que escuchó fue el ruido de un vaso que cayó.

—Oh, eso no estuvo bien —susurró Rainbow.

—Oye, Twilight, ¿qué le pasó a tu magia? —preguntó Fluttershy, acercándose a ellas.

Ella no estaba segura, así que se limitó a suspirar. Era la primera vez en dos meses que intentaba usar algún hechizo, en general usaba su ciencia para solucionar casi todo lo que necesitaba. Además, le ponía de mal humor utilizarla porque le recordaba al campamento y eso a Timber.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Rarity acaba de llegar y no parecía feliz con respecto a lo sucedido, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, sólo era un vaso con agua.

—¡¿Por qué mi tela especial está manchada con salsa?! —La histeria comenzaba a hacerse presente en su voz.

La responsable se rio un poco y la miró con pena. Twilight sólo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus pensamientos más profundos.

—Uy, no sabía que era tu tela especial, Rarity. —Se sobó el brazo y le sonrió, nerviosa—. Lo siento.

La modista sacudió su cabeza, agachó la mirada unos segundos y después las vio.

—Ahora tendré que limpiar eso. —Debido a los tacones, comenzó a caminar despacio y con elegancia—. ¡Ah, sólo nos retrasaremos más! —se quejó, frustrada.

—¡Yo voy por la escoba! —avisó Applejack, adelantándose a su amiga—. ¡Vas muy despacio, Rarity, así envejeceremos antes de que regreses!

La aludida se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

—Bien, le daré los vestidos a Twilight.

Una pequeña molestia escaló por su cuerpo. Estar frustrada por el asunto de Timber era normal, sentirse un poco fastidiada por el baile también, pero no poder usar su magia y tener un montón de voces que resonaban en su cabeza no. Eso terminaba siendo mucho más agobiante.

Inhaló y exhaló con rapidez, enfocó su vista en los vestidos que Rarity puso en la mesa y se concentró de nuevo, sin embargo pasó un minuto y no logró quitar las manchas.

—¡Ouh!, ¡¿qué pasa, Twilight?! —preguntó Pinkie, curiosa.

—¿No puedes usar tu magia? —siguió Rainbow Dash, rascándose la cabeza.

—Tal vez sólo se siente mal —comentó Fluttershy.

Apretó los puños e intentó que la magia saliera de ellos.

—¡Oigan, chicas! —llamó Applejack, desde el armario de limpieza—. ¡¿Dónde está la escoba?!

—Querida, no te presiones —habló Rarity, compasiva.

Twilight no se sentía con ganas de ser el centro de atención. Volvió a agitar un poco su cabeza, después abrió y movió los dedos de cualquier forma. Cada una de las chicas hizo algún comentario respecto a eso, Applejack siguió preguntando por la escoba y ella era incapaz de sacar su magia. Nada tembló esta vez, sólo veía como unas chispas sobresalían en la punta de sus dedos y ya. Ni si quiera salieron sus alas, no se sintió eufórica y tampoco con ganas de cantar.

Su magia no salía para nada.

—¡Hablo en serio, no encuentro la escoba! —volvió a gritar la campesina.

—¡Ay, ya voy! —gritó Pinkie con fuerza, casi reventándole el tímpano a todas, en especial a Twilight.

Aunque quisiera negarlo estaba estresada y molesta. Sobre todo lo último, los gritos escandalosos de sus compañeras no eran el canto de los ángeles y, como si fuera poco, la mirada de Sunset la ponía nerviosa. Ella había estado rara toda la tarde, desde su conversación acerca de Flash y Timber.

El sólo recordar a su ex la desconcentró por completo. Una chispa de diferente color salió de sus dedos y cayó en los vestidos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era fuego.

—¡Se están quemando los vestidos! —gritó Sunset, asustada. Después salió corriendo hasta donde estaba la tela especial de Rarity, la arrancó y la comenzó a pasar por encima del fuego, pero éste no se detenía.

—¡¿Por qué con mi tela especial?! —se quejó la de los cabellos morados.

—¡Necesitamos agua! —exclamó Rainbow.

Twilight se quedó mirando para todos lados, en busca de alguna cosa para detener el fuego. Para su sorpresa, Dash usó su velocidad rápida para ir por un jarrón lleno de agua y echarlo encima de las telas. El mini incendio se detuvo y todas suspiraron aliviadas. Entonces, Applejack y Pinkie regresaron con la escoba y un trapeador.

—Chicas, ¿por qué todas estaban gritando? —cuestionó la chica del sombrero.

—¡Sí!, ¿y por qué huele como a quemado? —Pinkie saltó hasta donde ellas estaban y miró los vestidos—. Oh, creo que ya no se podrán usar.

Rarity estaba en shock, parecía estar en una especie de transe, con los ojos desorbitados y los brazos caídos. Ella se estaba sintiéndose culpable, de haber podido usar bien su magia nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

—En serio —empezó Twilight, llamando la atención de la modista—, lo lamento mucho, Rarity.

—Bueno —habló lento, no sabía qué decir—, supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada. —Miró los vestidos chamuscados y suspiró—. No te preocupes, querida.

Sabía que su amiga se estaba resignando, lo que era peor a estar molesta con ella.

—Twilight, ¿no quieres que te ayude con tu magia? —preguntó Sunset, ignorando su notable incomodidad.

—No, está bien.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasó? —cuestionó Rainbow Dash, liada con todo lo sucedido.

—No lo sé —confesó, cerrando los ojos—. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo mañana.

—Bueno, tendrán que usar los otros vestidos —informó Rarity, caminando hacia unos maniquís colocados a la par de los espejos—. De todas formas es tu culpa, Rainbow.

—¿Estás diciéndome que esto es como un castigo? —Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Eso no es genial.

—Si no hubieras jugado dentro de la boutique nada de esto hubiera pasado. —Sacó del maniquí el vestido y se lo entregó a la deportista.

—¿Cómo se supone que llegaré al baile con el mismo vestido del año pasado?

Dash hizo una mueca y después miró a su amiga con una expresión de muerte. Rarity no cedió, así que ella cambió su expresión a una de pequeña súplica.

—Quizá puedas hacerle un par de arreglos —sugirió Fluttershy—. Así se verá un poco diferente.

Rarity las miró a ambas y después tomó el vestido.

—Bien, le haré unos cambios al vuelo y ya.

—¡Súper! —Rainbow sonrió triunfante.

—Twilight, ¿quieres que también le haga cambios al tuyo?

Ella la miró unos segundos y después se vio a sí misma. Según sus cálculos ya se habían retrasado más de treinta minutos y no les daría tiempo si Rarity se ponía a arreglar dos vestidos. Con algo de resignación y pesadez Twilight tuvo que negarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre todas, cada una decidió ayudar a recoger el desastre que hicieron. No preguntaron respecto a cómo se sentía ni la miraron, al parecer entendieron que no era el mejor momento para tratar de hablarlo. Prefería ganar tiempo antes de tener que contarles sobre sus problemas con Timber. Esperaba que no reaccionaran como estaba imaginándose.

Lo peor de todo era tener que usar el mismo vestido.

* * *

Flash regresó a su casa con el tiempo ajustado. Se tardó de más en la tienda por buscar una figura de acción de edición limitada promocionada en uno de los volantes. Al final resultó que llegaron tarde, pero al menos logró comprar el último número de su historieta favorita, sólo que no tendría tiempo para leerla sino hasta en la noche, cuando regresara del baile. Sin más, la colocó en su cama con sábanas de colores azules.

Dio un giro alrededor, fijándose si no había nada fuera de lugar. Su abuela lo regañaría si encontraba su habitación desordenada, así que necesitaba dejar todo en su sitio. El ropero blanco, a la par de la cama, se veía un poco desgastado, pero no estaba abierto y su ropa estaba doblada. En el piso de madera no se encontraba ninguno de sus zapatos y su escritorio, de color negro, estaba ordenado, sólo había algunos libros y la lámpara de mesa estaba apagada. Su velador no tenía nada y sus paredes seguían como siempre, con los posters de músicos y personajes de ciencia ficción. Ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer ahí, comenzó a arreglarse.

A una velocidad impresionante, pero menor a la de Rainbow, se bañó y alistó. Llevaba su típico traje de noche, un saco negro, unos pantalones formales, camisa blanca con botones y su chaleco color azul.

Su peinado, como siempre, estaba sensacional. Se miró en el espejo lo necesario, tomó su guitarra y bajó a la sala de estar. Debía despedirse de su abuela antes de irse al baile, así que, cuando llegó abajo, caminó directo a la cocina.

—Ya me voy, abuela —avisó, deteniéndose justo a la par de ella.

—Regresa temprano, Flashy. —Dejó los trastes que estaba secando y lo miró—. Ten cuidado.

—Sí, lo tendré. —Le sonrió con calidez y empezó a caminar.

—Flash —lo llamó de nuevo, obligándolo a girarse otra vez—. No vayas a hablar con viejos extraños.

Su abuela caminó rápido hasta salir de la cocina, ya sabía qué era lo que le daría, pero prefería hacerle caso antes de comenzar una pequeña discusión sobre qué debía hacer. Para cuando su abuela regresó, pudo visualizar qué tenía entre sus manos.

—Si alguien quiere hacerte algo, sólo lo golpeas —explicó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que sea necesario —susurró, avergonzado—. No va a regresar.

Ella suavizó su mirada cuando lo miró un poco decaído.

—Puede que sí —habló alto de nuevo y le entregó el bate—. Pero es por seguridad, llévatelo, ¡es una orden, Flash!

—Está bien —accedió resignado.

Tomó el objeto, salió por la puerta y entró a su auto. Tiró el bate en la parte trasera y dejó su guitarra en el asiento del copiloto. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y, a unos cuantos segundos de encender el motor, su abuela salió de la casa y llegó hasta él.

—Flash, no vayas a llegar tarde —le recordó con firmeza.

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Ya me dijiste eso.

—Lo sé —expresó con una sonrisa un poco cínica—, ten.

Flash abrió los ojos cuando vio veinte dólares.

—¿Por qué-?

—Es para que le compres algo a tu cita —explicó, inexpresiva.

—No tengo una cita —respondió con la confusión presente en toda la oración.

—Flash, siempre tienes una cita. —Insistió estirándole el billete, no tuvo más opción que tomarlo—. Aunque a mí no me guste.

Sabía que ella era un poco celosa, no encontraba ninguna otra explicación para su actitud. Ser popular no era algo que simpatizara con su abuela, porque ella estaba segura que no todas las chicas eran agradables y, bueno, después de Sunset estaba pendiente de evitar que se sintiera por los suelos. Cuando salió con Sunset no fue, en palabras menos groseras, algo muy bonito. Claro, su abuela exageraba, tampoco tenía citas todo el tiempo.

—Gracias —soltó sincero—. Volveré temprano, lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

—Aléjate de esas cosas mágicas, Flash.

—Sí, abuela —respondió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Así, encendió el motor y arrancó directo hacia la escuela. Tenía un presentimiento bastante bueno acerca de esa noche. La canción que tocarían la practicó con su banda un montón de veces, la decoración quedó bastante bien y no aparentaba ser una velada con problemas mágicos. A diferencia de las demás veces, no había ningún ambiente sospechoso y nadie parecía ser el antagonista de la historia.

Esa noche sería normal, como los últimos meses en Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight se sentía aprisionada, el poco espacio en el gimnasio y diminuta luz que se filtraba en la bola disco no le ayudaban mucho. Cada cosa se veía increíble, las luces resplandecían sobre los brillos y los diamantes, el escenario echaba chispas y todos disfrutaban los bocadillos junto a la música. Las personas se movían al compás de los ritmos electrónicos y sus amigas sonreían, felices, divertidas y llenas de vida. Era como si fueran capaces de olvidarse de sus problemas, de embotellarlos y enviarlos lejos por unas horas.

Era eso o ella dramatizaba demasiado sus emociones. Le incomodaba casi todo, muchas cosas se sentían fuera de lugar, desde hacía tiempo casi todo era así. ¿Por qué ella no podía tomar una decisión precisa y ya?

Terminó con Timber, pero seguía afectándole, no podía usar su magia y eso la conmocionó demasiado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza cada conclusión que sacó sobre ello, peor aún, sentía que tal vez esa parte de la oscuridad en ella podría regresar. Pinkie le había dicho que se relajara, pero esta vez no había nada que lograra distraerla. Necesitaba enfocar su atención en alguna cosa, cualquiera que quitara la sensación intragable en su boca.

Entonces, las luces del escenario se prendieron y eso desconectó sus pensamientos más profundos. Vio a tres chicos listos para tocar sus instrumentos, cada uno con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No pudo evitar fijarse en Flash, pues se encontraba en el centro.

No sabía que era el líder de la banda en la que estaba.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó el muchacho con alegría—. ¡Ya sabemos que quieren bailar y escucharnos!, ¿verdad? —Todo mundo gritó, estando de acuerdo—. ¡Pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos a tocar de una vez!

Twilight escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de un teclado electrónico. Notó que era un chico con lentes quién lo estaba tocando, después una batería comenzó a sonar y por último la voz de Flash. Jamás lo escuchó cantar alguna vez, en los anteriores bailes las Rainbows habían sido la banda que tocaba, ésta vez ellas decidieron dejarle el espacio a la banda de Flash.

Tenía que ser honesta, él poseía una voz impresionante. Se ajustaba a cada verso, la forma en como modulaba su voz para subir los tonos o bajarlos, el cómo parecía que cada letra salía de lo más profundo de su corazón la abrumó. El sonido de las cuerdas de su guitarra se deslizaba junto a su voz, se mezclaban con todos los demás instrumentos y la audiencia se perdía en la música que llenaba el gimnasio.

La banda de Flash también sabía tocar, lo único que la tenía un poco extrañada era no haberse enterado de eso antes. ¿Por qué parecía como si de repente Flash existiera? No recordaba alguna vez anterior, algún gesto o conversación después del campamento. Él parecía haberse esfumado como si nada y ella no se había dado cuenta sino hasta un año después.

Para cuando salió de sus cavilaciones la canción terminó. El chico parecía bastante contento con el recibimiento y agradeció a todos, después miró a cada estudiante hasta llegar a ella. Flash le sonrió a todos y con ella no fue diferente. Twilight se había distraído un poco, pero no olvidó el tema. En general, ella solía olvidarlos por completo si tenía otra cosa en mente, pero seguía con el problema en su cabeza, aunque sin la presión.

Antes de poder profundizar en ello, Sunset la jaló y la animó a bailar. No entendía cómo es que el humor de su mejor amiga cambió de la tarde hasta ahora, pero se conformaba con saber que ya estaba mejor. Le sonrió y ambas comenzaron a danzar con las demás, dejándose llevar por la música del chico al que había ignorado un año entero, sin si quiera proponérselo.

La velada prometía muchísimo, esperaba que pudiera cumplirle un poco.

* * *

Alrededor de las ocho y media, la banda de Flash dejó de tocar, sus amigas descansaron un poco y empezaron a conversar de cualquier cosa. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron sin bailar disfrutaron de la cabina de fotos, del ponche de frutas y de los bocadillos de frituras. Twilight se había divertido mucho en el rato que tenían ahí, se rio de las tonterías que decían e incluso no se sintió hostigada por el poco espacio en la pista. Logró deshacerse del mal presentimiento y ya ni recordaba qué vestido traía.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que sonó una canción lenta. Las chicas no tenían una cita, habían ido en grupo y no parecía que tuvieran ganas de bailar más, ella en serio necesitaba que se quedaran, estar sola la haría pensar en lo mismo. El ritmo de la música lenta la ponía un poco nerviosa, en especial porque todas se miraron y comenzaron a ver hacia la pista. Rainbow fue la primera en insinuar que detestaba la canción, Rarity suspiró ilusionada y Pinkie mencionó algo en voz baja, lo que de por sí era extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo porque no parecía algo grave. Lo sorprendente fue ver la sonrisa resplandeciente de Fluttershy al fijarse en un chico que miraba los bocadillos con atención.

Claro, sólo a Rainbow se le ocurría sentarse cerca de la comida. Twilight sospechaba qué era lo que su amiga tímida veía, aunque no creía que hiciera algún movimiento.

—Hey, Fluttershy —habló Dash, dándole un pequeño codazo a su amiga—. ¿Quieres bailar, no?

—Uh, yo —comenzó despacio, bastante nerviosa—, no lo sé, Rainbow.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó su compañera con una sonrisa pícara—. Sé a quién estás viendo.

—Yo no... —intentó responder, sonrojada.

Twilight miró la escena con curiosidad, en realidad ninguna había dicho si gustaban de algún chico, casi siempre conversaban de otras cosas. Mirar a Fluttershy sonrojada y nerviosa le recordaba a ella y Timber, algo que no funcionó y la tenía molesta consigo misma. No pudo evitar suspirar, nostálgica.

—¿Te pasa algo, Twilight? —preguntó Sunset—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Me siento bien —respondió, fingiendo tranquilidad—. Tengo que llamar a casa, ya sabes, para saber cómo se encuentra Spike.

Su amiga asintió y la dejó levantarse de la silla. En poco tiempo sacó el celular de su bolsa y caminó hacia la parte trasera del escenario, ahí el ruido de las bocinas no era tan presente, además conseguiría la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba. No volteó a ver a las chicas, presentía que cada una conseguiría un chico y bailaría esa noche, pero ella no. Escuchar el ritmo lento, las murmuraciones y observar las expresiones pasivas de las personas, ver los pasos lentos de algún vals mientras las personas cruzaban sus miradas en señal de atracción, y sentir eso en el aire, la atormentaba.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono. Miró un par de llamada perdidas y unos mensajes, pensó de inmediato en su casa y se extrañó, porque le había avisado a sus padres acerca del baile y su hermano era más de ir que de llamar. Frunció el ceño y revisó el número, quedándose en shock.

 _Timber Spruce._

Podría hacer muchas cosas, la primera era tirar el teléfono y romperlo, pero eso sería una reacción demasiado exagerada. Lo segundo que se le ocurría era llamarlo y reventarle los tímpanos por arruinarle la noche, porque aún sin ver el mensaje no presentía nada bueno. La tercera opción que tenía, y la más saludable, era ver qué le había mandado y tratar de calmarse. Tenía razones para estar molesta, sí, aunque quizá estaba catalizando todo lo mal que se sentía en su ruptura.

Sin muchas ganas, abrió el mensaje que le mandó y lo leyó con cuidado.

 _«Necesitamos hablar, Twilight. ¿Podrías contestar el teléfono, por favor? No creo que sigas tan molesta.»_

Sí, estaba muy molesta. ¿Minimizaba su ruptura?, ¿qué le pasaba? Twilight apretó los labios y miró el teléfono como si quisiera quemarlo, estrujó el objeto y luego suspiró. Si seguía así podría quemarlo de verdad, todavía no tenía seguridad con respecto a su magia y no quería más problemas encima. Ya ni si quiera miró lo demás, sólo agitó su cabeza y caminó hasta las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban al escenario, sólo para sentarse.

Hace un año le pareció muy buena idea salir con Timber, era un tipo lindo y gracioso. Ahora no era gracioso, ni si quiera lo encontraba lindo o si quiera caballeroso. Sabía que insistiera, el problema era que no sabía si soportaría tanto, podría terminar las cosas peor de lo que ya se encontraban. Poco faltaba para llamarlo y decirle que no deseaba verlo, pero quizá dramatizaba, no es como si los chicos fueran unos insensibles.

Pero ella era una chica, sus amigas apenas si entenderían cómo se sentía y Sunset no parecía querer hablar mucho de Timber. Necesitaba algo para poder entender a su ex novio, pero no había ningún chico en su vida para preguntarle. Su padre estaba descartado y su hermano igual, tener la opinión del primero no sería nada gratificante y del segundo no obtendría una respuesta clara. Las cosas no resultaron como esperó, mucho menos si reconocía que el baile no iba a terminar en un buen camino.

Volvió a escuchar el ritmo de la música lenta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. Contó en su cabeza los segundos, prestó atención a la letra de la canción e intentó sonreír, porque no se le ocurría otra forma de bajar su estrés. Twilight tenía muchas formas para relajarse, pero como no estaba en casa necesitaba trabajar con lo que tenía. Se concentró tanto que apenas si escuchó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

Si era Sunset tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para retirarse del baile. Ya no estaba de buen humor para aguantar una hora más.

—Creí que estarías bailando —habló Flash, sorprendiéndola.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo observó, su cabello tenía rastros del confeti que Pinkie arrojó al terminar la presentación de su banda. Esta vez no tenía la guitarra puesta y se veía algo cansado.

Twilight no era grosera ni mucho menos mal educada, estaba bastante enojada y prefería estar sola, sin embargo sus principios le impedían tratarlo mal. Eso y que el chico no tenía para nada la culpa. Decidió, entonces, que sería amable.

—Bueno, ¿tú por qué no estás bailando? —preguntó, evitando contestarle. Sin chistar regresó la vista hacia su teléfono, en un intento para evitar una larga conversación.

—No fue lo que pregunté, pero... —Flash suavizó aún más el tono de su voz y la miró—, me quedé hablando con mis amigos, cuando vi la hora decidí que ya debía irme y luego te vi.

Ella inhaló y exhaló, quería controlar sus nervios y no sacar a relucir su mal estado de ánimo. Era consciente de la buena persona que era él, del tipo que ofrecería su ayuda para hacerla sentir mejor, el que buscaría una solución en una charla que no necesitaba ahora. Debía desviar el punto, pero de forma sutil.

—Iba a llamar a mi casa —contestó, sin verle.

Escuchó de nuevo la melodía tranquila, proveniente de las bocinas puestas en el gimnasio. También pudo sentir la mirada curiosa del muchacho sobre ella. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, si sus sentimientos estuvieran en otro nivel, si fuese alguna otra noche y si conociera un poco mejor a Flash, la situación se prestaría para más. Si ella lo hubiera conocido antes, quizá no se sintiera tan presionada.

—¿Y las demás? —Lo vio recargar los brazos en sus rodillas.

Dos ideas rondaban en su cabeza, una era la que creía que necesitaba y la otra era una oportunidad que podría tomar. Siempre tenía más de una opción, pero Twilight era incapaz de verlas todas.

—Están en la pista, seguramente. —Dejó el teléfono y lo metió en su bolsa.

Tenía la salida para retirarse ahora, podía dar alguna excusa sobre su casa y regresar. Salir y dormir un rato, descansar del día duro y la noche desastrosa. Dormir e ignorar el mensaje de Timber.

—¿Y tu pareja?

Flash no la veía esta vez, tenía la vista en frente, sin mirar a algo en particular. Twilight era quién lo veía en esta ocasión.

—Vine sólo con mis amigas.

Lo vio sonreír, como si esa respuesta fuera algo que esperaba. Sonaba estúpido, muy exagerado e incluso salido de la nada, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si su razonamiento era correcto.

—Yo también —susurró bajo, después volteó a mirarla.

Tenía ganas de reírse, el chico más popular de toda la escuela fue al baile de invierno sin pareja. El chico más popular no bailó durante toda la velada, el chico que amaba la música estaba sentado junto a la chica menos artística de toda la escuela. La lógica dominaba casi siempre en su mente, excepto en el amor. Ella no era capaz de comprenderlo y cuando creyó que sí, falló sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Quizá ella no veía las señales, ¿un chico como Flash sí las vería?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Se le había salido, tenía un montón de dudas en la cabeza y lo primero que salió fue eso.

Vaya, se sentía muy tonta. Seguro él se reiría o algo.

—No estoy seguro —le respondió, su voz mezclándose con la música de fondo en una especie de revelación para ella.

Sólo que no sabía en exactitud de qué, ¿se trataba acerca de Timber o algo? Todavía tenía las opciones puestas sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué te refieres, Flash?

Él dudó un poco.

—Creo que no es necesario traer pareja, puedo venir con mis amigos y pasarla bien —dijo con cierta pena, demostrada en sus dedos que se movían mientras hablaba—. Y de todas formas pasaría la mayoría del tiempo tocando música, no sería agradable para cualquier chica esperar tanto tiempo.

Asintió a su respuesta y no dijo nada más. Ella se ocupó de pensar en qué debía de hacer y, entonces, el calor la volvió a abrumar. Sacudió su cabeza y sintió que el gancho en su cabello se aflojó. Dio un largo suspiro y se quitó sus chongos, dejando libre su melena. Cada uno de sus cabellos se deslizó con facilidad, cayendo a los lados y en su espalda. Su cabello suelto le molestaba un poco, más por los mechones que tenía que acomodar después de soltárselo. Y, mientras se lo arreglaba, se fijó rápido en la expresión descompuesta de él. Le sonreía con todos los dientes, sin necesidad de verla directo a los ojos. Twilight sintió la simpatía de Flash otra vez, podía mirarlo y darse cuenta que no sabía que más decirle, como si temiera decir alguna tontería parecida a la del campamento. ¿Lo ponía incómodo?, carecía de sentido porque en la tarde fue capaz de hablar con ella. ¿Flash tenía alguna especie de problema? Eso tampoco era convincente, ¿qué más podía ser?

Su curiosidad, sumada a sus ansias de olvidar el mensaje, la llevaron a seguir con la charla:

—Flash —lo llamó, su voz sonaba firme.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, parpadeando. Twilight se asombró por lo inmediata que fue su respuesta.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Los dos estaban cerca, lo suficiente para escuchar cada cosa, sin importar si era murmurado. Fue capaz de notar la curiosidad chispeante en sus ojos, se movían con la música lenta, una muestra de la poca concentración que Flash poseía en ese momento. Él no estaba tranquilo, pero no sabía por qué.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Fue directa, lo vio cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa y después un sonrojó se extendió en su cara. En vez de lucir como el chico genial que se supone que era, parecía más alguien torpe y sin estética. Descuadraba con toda la descripción que le daba la escuela.

—Un poco —respondió honesto.

Ni si quiera pensó en mentirle, darse cuenta de eso le hizo pensar en sus opciones. Ahora podía ver las que tenía esa noche.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe? —cuestionó, quitando sus ojos de él.

Flash la seguía viendo, como si toda la atención fuera para ella y nadie más.

—No sé si te molesta mi presencia. —Cada palabra salió despacio, podía clasificarse como imprudente, bastante seco o quizá sólo precipitado.

Sin importar qué fuera, ella tenía su propia respuesta. Carecía de sentido tener que darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto, ni siquiera debía ponerse a pensar mucho en la respuesta, porque ésta saltó nada más él lo mencionó. Un año atrás hubiera sido diferente, un año atrás decidió no mirar otras opciones.

—No —soltó, sonriendo un poco—, creo que me agradas.

Flash lucía tenso hasta escuchar su respuesta. Lo primero que vio en él fue como le sonrió también, con más sinceridad y soltura, sin cargar con algún tipo de fastidio encima.

—¿Crees? —preguntó, jugando con el supuesto tono ofendido y halagado—. Porque a mí sí me agradas.

Lo vio poner los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

—Sí, debo confirmarlo —explicó, un poco arrogante—. Necesitaría conocerte más para tener una respuesta precisa, Flash.

El muchacho ladeó un poco su cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí, Twilight. —Se levantó de su lugar, le dio la espalda unos segundos y se volteó.

Las pocas luces que se colaban por ahí, iluminaron a Flash. Sus cabellos todavía tenían los papeles de colores encima y las mangas de su saco se veían algo desgastados, sin mencionar que sus zapatos ya tenían algo de tierra. Una idea un poco loca corría por su cabeza, varias de sus amigas no estarían de acuerdo, en especial Sunset, pero necesitaba las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Claro, necesitaba un plan para ello.

—Entonces, ¿quieres conocerme más? —su voz denotaba que no hablaba en serio, la pregunta era una broma, pero podía tomarla como referencia para después.

—Digamos que podría intentarlo.

Ella también se levantó, caminó hasta él y lo miró con más detalle. Esa noche podría detallar mejor su plan, una organizada forma para encontrar lo que necesitaba y acabar con esas dudas. Tal vez así consiga evitar que su magia se descontrolara por tonterías, tal vez esta vez sí lograría encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la boca, en un intento para decir algo, pero el celular de Flash sonó.

—¿Aló? Sí, ya voy para allá, no te preocupes.

Sin más, él colgó la llamada y la miró un poco apenado.

—Tengo que irme —avisó, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza—, ¿te quedarás con las chicas, cierto?

Twilight miró hacia la pista y observó a sus amigas conversando. Sunset, quien veía de un lado a otro, seguro ya la estaba buscando.

—Sí, me quedaré con ellas.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Flash empezó a caminar hacia la salida, volteó a verla una vez más y sacudió su mano, en señal de despedida. Twilight hizo lo mismo, sólo que se rio un poco cuando él chocó contra la puerta del gimnasio. Él de verdad podía ser alguien bastante torpe.

Entre todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, con la cabeza más despejada y la música pausada en el baile, Twilight fue capaz de darse cuenta de una cosa. Si quería respuestas tenía que buscarlas, si quería que provinieran de un chico, entonces ese debía ser Flash. Sólo necesitaba planearlo con cuidado.

Claro, sin si quiera pensarlo mucho, Twilight escogió su segunda opción.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Así que estuve pensando en alguna historia que pudiera plasmar acerca de Sci-Twilight y Flash. Me salió esto y es algo largo, ¿no?

He visto poco las historias que están por aquí en Wattpad (o en Fanfiction, bueno, aquí solo he visto una) y la mayoría no hace algo después de Everfree, o al menos lo poco que he visto no lo hace (no es algo precisamente malo, pero me parece un buen campo a explorar). Decidí tomar el punto de Timber y Twilight, sobre lo que pienso que pasaría (por si se preguntan por qué, durante el fanfic explicaré de forma implicada por qué su relación no funciona y no va para algún lado).

Me gusta el Flashlight, lógico xD Sólo que el de los humanos me da para más historias, tal vez algún día publique alguna sobre los ponis. No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que este es el primer capítulo y por lo que sé esta historia sólo tendrá 10 capítulos.

Está bastante largo, no sé si a alguien le dará tiempo para leerlo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

No sé si todos los capítulos tendrán esta extensión. Sólo aviso de una vez que me tardo mil años para actualizar, de todas formas los capítulos no son cortos e intento que todo se dé con naturalidad.

Advierto de una vez que Timber sí saldrá en la historia xD No, no habrá escenas románticas entre Twilight y Timber, pero sí van a volverse a ver. ¡Claro, Flash ya está conviviendo con Twilight! Aunque ese no es el punto xD

Como iba, ojalá lo haya disfrutado.

Ah, sí, tengo un canal de YouTube donde subo vídeos Flashlight/SciFlash, pueden buscarme con mi mismo nickname (Angy Lopez). También publiqué esto en Wattpad, bueno casi, está a la mitad porque Wattpad no soporta tanta palabra (me puden buscar como xAngyLopez, sólo que con una arroba en frente), en mi cuenta en Wattpad voy a publicar imágenes editadas Sciflash/Flashlight, etc, también estoy organizando junto a Ro994 "La semana del Flashlight) (pueden buscarlo en deviantART).

Agradezco cualquier comentario que llegue, o algún fav/follow.

¡Suerte!

Nos leemos :D

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
